


Is that a Wand in Your Pants? Or Are You Just Happy to See Me???

by ThePoetess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Hope, Love ❤️, Magic, Multi, Revolution, fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoetess/pseuds/ThePoetess
Summary: Hogwarts: Fifth year





	Is that a Wand in Your Pants? Or Are You Just Happy to See Me???

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Magical People in My Life](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Magical+People+in+My+Life).



Sebastian Enjolras leaned over to Emeric Grantaire beside him and smiled at him "Grantaire - 'Taire? Would you help me practice a spell?" Emeric Grantaire beamed at Enjolras and stopped playing exploding snaps with Francois Feuilly and nodded happily- Enjolras was talking to him again!!! He was so happy! "Sure Enj! What should I d-" No sooner had he started asking - just wondering what the spell was and how he was to help - when Enjolras pointed his oak wand at Grantaire and said calmly and softly "Diminuendo!" And Grantaire began to shrink - Feuilly jumped back confused and frightened as Enj laughed and caught Thumbelina sized Grantaire- he brought him up to his face "That was for the Love potion you put in my Butterbeer a month ago." Tiny Grantaire pouted and crossed his little arms "I told you - Courf stole your hair from your robes and put it in your drink - oh that was the polyjuice potion he was going to use - nevermind -" Feuilly watched with wide grey eyes


End file.
